Juntos por siempre
by Princes Dark Angel
Summary: Dejar ir a alguien que amas es algo complicado, más cuando sabes que no volvera jamas... ¿o si?...  one-shot, ZaDr...


**hola mi amada gente :D, he estado algo inactiva en fanfiction y bueno, quiero dejar algo de drama... esta corto, pero la idea estaba en mi cabeza desde hace buen rato (ademas lo escribi en una hora :S)...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Erase un dia "normal" de aquella ciudad tan escalofriante, la gente caminaba con normalidad por las calles, las madres cuidaban de sus hijos empapados de su propio vomito haciendo lo posible por limpiarlos. Los hombres caminaban por la banqueta formalmente con sus trajes negros de trabajo cargando maletines y uno que otro vatallando por traer papeles desordenados en las manos.

Zim dejó de observar su alrededor, estaba harto de toda esa gente, le provocaba nauseas ver ese tipo de escenas, pero se sentia tan mal como para ponerse a fijar en el asqueroso paisaje de este sucio planeta.  
>Opto por volver a su base, pasaban decenas de imagenes sobre la noche anterior y nada hiba hacerlo olvidar, solo le quedaba ponerse a pensar de nuevo porque sucedio eso, no queria saberlo, no quieria recordarlo, le dolia saber que había traicionado bastante cosas de su vida.<p>

llegó a su base y se recosto en el sillon de la sala junto a Gir, el cual lo observaba con bastante preocupación. Zim se acomodo boca abajo, enterro la cabeza en un cojin y dejo las lagrimas fluir.  
>Las lagrimas, el dolor, el sufrimiento, los gritos, los gemidos, las palabras, Dib...<p>

_Dib..._

Pensar en su nombre lo quebraba por dentro, las lagrimas lo lastimaban, pero ese no era el verdadero dolor que lo hacia soyosar.

-Amo... no se preocupe el cabezón volvera como lo hace siempre, ya sabe que vendra a tomarle fotos como siempre, o lo espiara mientras esta en el laboratorio... tal vez venga y baile conmigo cuando usted no este- dijo Gir inocentemente sin entender la situación tratando de animarlo.  
>-¡no Gir jamas va a volver!, ¡se ha ido para siempre! ¡jamas va a volver porque es imposible que vuelva! ¡POR MI CULPA GIR, YO HICE QUE SE FUERA PARA SIEMPRE!- estallo Zim, no queria gritarle a Gir así pero sus emociones pendian de un hilo, uno muy fino y delgado.<br>-Usted no tuvo la culpa de eso... usted solo quiso hacer algo mejor con el humano...-  
>-pero arruine todo... ahora ya es demasiado tarde para volver con él... y que él vuelva conmigo...<br>-Amo... -Gir podrias... dejarme a solas, quiero pensar un rato... Gir se quedo parado unos segundos, tomo su cerdo de caucho y se fue a otra habitación.

_"que rayos pasa, porque lo hice, no lo entiendo, porque le hice eso, porque le hice eso... porque tuve que hacerle tanto daño de esa forma..._  
><em>no puedo dejar de escuchar sus gritos en mi mente, sus palabras y gemidos que me indicaban que me detuviera, que no continuara, las lagrimas en sus ojos suplicantes, y el ultimo grito que dio, ese grito inolvidable y desgarrador que resonaba en su cabeza a cada momento"<em>

El ambiente se puso frio, Zim sintio una extraña prescencia en el aire, no pudo evitar voltear en todas direcciones para saber si es que había alguien más en la habitación.

_ven conmigo Zim_

Zim se puso palido al escuchar eso, pero supo de quien era esa voz misteriosa. Rapidamente se fue hacia el cementerio en las patas metalicas de su pak.

A medida que hiba llegando se deshacia de cada parte de su disfras de humano. Faltaban 2 cuadras, fuera peluca. 1 cuadra, fuera pupilentes. Llego, le fue muy duro ver a un gran grupo de gente vestida de colores oscuros.  
>Logro distinguir a Gaz, incada en el suelo, observando la tumba de su ahora difunto hermano, dejando caer sus lagrimas en la tierra del suelo. Zim se acerco lentamente cuando Gaz se quedo completa sola, puso la mano en su hombro pero Gaz no hizo ningun gesto, solo volteo lentamente hacia Zim y éste notó lo rojo que estaban sus ojos, las lagrima corriendo por ellos y su mirada de tristesa.<p>

-Gaz...- dijo suavemente Zim -No debes explicar nada... sé que no fue tu intención... así que si vas a decirle algo por ultima vez... aqui esta él... aqui esta Dib...- Gaz se retiro tomando un paraguas y se fue escondiendo su rostro en él.  
>Zim se quedo observando el monticulo de tierra en el que Dib se encontraba 3 metros bajo tierra. -Soy un idiota... tuvo que pasar esto para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te extraño y...<p>

Zim escribio unas palabras en la tierra con su lazer, arranco con fuerza el pak de su espalda y se recosto en el suelo, sobre la tierra en la Dib estaba enterrado, abrazo una foto de él que Gaz había dejado, cerro los ojos y dijo por ultima vez...

_-Te amo Dib..._

Callo en el sueño mientras derramaba sus ultimas lagrimas. Los minutos transcurrieron junto con la vida de Zim, ahora todo estaria mejor, ambos estarían juntos, fuera de este mundo, pero ambos podrian volver a verse, y eso era algo que Zim anelaba... y en unos segundos lo consiguio...

Desde ese entonces Gaz hiba junto a Gir todos los días a visitar la tumba de Dib, a la cual ella había pedido enterraran a Zim junto con él, al igual que grabo las palabras que Zim había escrito con lazer antes de abandonar su vida.  
><em>"Aqui se termino la vida de un humano y un ser de otro mundo, pero todo esta bien, porque ahora estamos juntos, y así estaremos por siempre...<br>JUNTOS..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno muchisimas gracias por leer, sus bellos pensamientos o criticas son bien aceptadas por mi parte :D<strong>

**y creo que tratare de consentrarme más en el fic pendiente... **

**adios y cuidence lectores... con cariño Dark Angel :3**


End file.
